legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei's on Marriage
Imperial College, Toshi Ranbo, 1st Day of Bayushi (first day of Autumn) The five college sensei sat in the tea house while the students worked on copying an early Shinseit treatise. The day outside was warm and still. The silence outside was even more palpable inside the small building. Finally, with a tongue click of frustration Daidoji Masahina spoke up “At least none of them were inappropriate matches.” Terumasa put down his tea cup, seemingly tiny in his huge fist “But what were they thinking? Not a single match with the Lion? Do they want a war? Because this is how we get war!” Kiutsu Doraemon gestured angrily “My Champion will not let this rest. I can assure you he will challenge this in the courts and possibly on the battlefield.” Meisho chuckled indulgently “Doraemon-sama, surely your Champion will get tired of the insults and get on with matters that befit his station and duties?” The large man rolled his shoulders as if to loosen them in preparation for a fight. Doraemon’s face was livid “Meisho-sama, were it not for your status as a monk, I would be asking you to choose your champion. I will not be insulted by the Spider.” Meisho grinned, but the smile did not reach his eyes “I would happily accept your challenge were it not for my duties here and at the temple honoured Lion-sama.” Masahina looked sharply at the two “I had thought that we could possibly discuss the marriages? Or is that not something you are capable of?” Shosuro Beniha stifled a laugh behind a sudden cough. “So, you all have networks within your clans and courts and so on. What useful information do we have?” Masahina asked. Terumasa cleared his throat “I know that the Mirumoto girl, Amae is from a good family. Apparently she is something of a duelling prodigy.” Beniha flicked out a small black fan painted with red scorpions “Bayushi Rina is a distant relative of mine. Her parents are reasonably well connected and are both merchant patrons with their chief holdings in Zakyo Toshi. The Soshi who is to marry Daisuke is from an esteemed magistrate family near Kyuden Bayushi. From what I hear she is hoping to follow that path as well.” “Interesting” said Doraemon “Tsuruchi Hiroshi is marrying Kitsune Ichika. I know her father well, he served with my father in the Imperial Legion. I hear tell she is as equally talented a shugenja as Hiroshi is. It seems a strong match.” “I will include my five zeni worth” said Daidoji Masahina “The Kakita lad, Hanto is from one of the most prestigious artisan families. His mother wrote that play. The one with the samurai-ko who killed her lover. It was the most seen play of the season a few years ago. Brilliant piece of work. If he is anywhere near as talented as either of his parents, we should see some very good things from him.” Beniha’s mask bowed slightly “My thanks Masahina-sama. Anyone else?” Terumasa nodded “Shiba Hiyori, she is apparently a highly devout young woman. I hear that she has a genuine talent with the naginata.” Meisho finished eating a small cake and deftly brushed crumbs from his fingers, not a single one dropping on his black robes “My sources tell me that the bride of the Phoenix is a highly promising student of the Ichiro Bushi school. These same sources inform me that the Phoenix passes will be guarded by Ichiro mercnaries for the next 5 years as part of the marriage deal. Oh. And I almost forgot, the Hare boy. The one with the anger problem? He was a surprise to many but it appears he is the son of the Hare Champion.” Meisho sipped his tea and his eyes sparkled. “And the Susumu?” asked Beniha “What of her?” parried Meisho “Can you elaborate on her at all?” Meisho nodded “Indeed I can, she is from an excellent family with strong connections in a number of courts.” Beniha’s fan fluttered in irriation “Once again you are fount of usefuil infomation Meisho-sama.” “I live but to serve Beniha-sama” Masahina cut across them with a simple “Still, it is a very prestigious marriage for the Monkey, no?” “Miya Shiori is not from one of the higher status Miya lines. But it makes sense considering his faily connection to the Imperial Chancellor” said Doraemon. “Well.” Said Masahina “It seems that we all knew something afterall. Perhaps we can find out some more in time? It might be uselful to know more about them prior to our students meeting them?” And with that, silence returned to the tea house.